my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The Busy World of Richard Scarry
The Busy World of Richard Scarry is an American animated children's television series, produced by Cinar Animation (now known as Nickelodeon, previously Cookie Jar Entertainment) and English Animation in association with Paramount Television, which aired from 1995 to 2000. Storyline Also See TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Newspaper Mom.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, PARROT - LARGE: SINGLE CALL, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AUTO - SCREWY, SQUEAKY MOTOR RUNNING *Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - HEAVY SQUEAK, CLOSE UP, CREAK *Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, DOMESTIC - OLD DIAL PHONE: BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, ROCK, WATER - ROCK: SPLASH INTO WATER 03 (Heard once in "The Winners." and cutshort in the intro theme song.) *Sound Ideas, SIREN - 'WAIL' SIREN, POLICE, AMBULANCE, FIRE TRUCK 01 *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, STEAM - WHISTLE, MANY BLASTS, CLOSE UP *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 03 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 07 *Sound Ideas, WEATHER, LIGHTNING - BOLT OF LIGHTNING STRIKES CLOSE BY, THUNDER 10 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER: TWO CALLS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, AUTO, SKID - TIRE SKID 02 *Sound Ideas, CAMERA - 35MM MODERN, TRIPPING ACTION: SINGLY (Heard once in "The Three Fisherman.") *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, WIND - COMEDY STING, MUSIC, NOISEMAKERS 01 *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, SLIDE - SLIDE DOWN, QUICK *Sound Ideas, CIRCUS, MUSIC - THEME 2: FULL MIX, TOE TAPPING, MARCHING, FAST TEMPO, CARTOON (Heard in "The Missing Bananas.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST/Sound Ideas, AUTO, CARTOON - BROWN'S ZOOM BY (Heard in a low pitch in the intro theme song.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CLOCK - FUNNY CLOCK TICKING FAST (Heard once in "Daylight Savings Time.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING (Heard once in "Lowly Joins the Circus.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING TWANG (Used very often as a sound effect gag.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - RISING SAW BLADE TWANG *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTER WHISTLE: LONG SPINNING WHISTLE *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY (Heard in many episodes.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST WARBLE UP (Heard in many episodes.) *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GONG BOING *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - SKID AND LARGE AUTO CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, CHICKEN - BARNYARD, C.U. CLUCK, SQUAWK, FLAP, ANIMAL, BIRD (Heard once in "Now I Know My One, Two, Threes!") *Sound Ideas, ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL (Heard in low volume in "Lowly Joins the Circus.") *Sound Ideas, HEAD SHAKE, CARTOON - PINGY HEAD SHAKE (Heard once in "Cat Family Ski Trip.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT *Sound Ideas, PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK (Heard once in random title cards and the credits.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02 (Used along with Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE in a high pitch.) *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SHOT AND WHINE (Used in a high pitch along with Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 02.) *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE *Sound Ideas, ALARMS - BURGLAR ALARM - BELL *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Rooster Crow Hen Hous PE540301 (Heard once in "The Field Trip.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801/Hollywoodedge, Children Sml Grp Yell PE954901 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601/Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007 *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501/Hollywoodedge, Crowd Med Shock PE961301 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 *CINAR THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 07 *H-B BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S LITTLE BOING *H-B SLIDE, CARTOON - LOW SLIDE UP *Cartoon Pluck Sound 3 Image Gallery * The Busy World of Richard Scarry/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:TV Shows Category:Shows That Don't Use CARTOON, DONKEY - SINGLE DONKEY BRAYING Category:Shows That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Shows That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Shows That Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Shows That Use Cats Two Angry Yowls Category:Shows That Use Bird Rooster 2 Crow Category:Shows That Use Small Group Kids Chee Category:Shows That Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Shows That Use BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 Category:Shows That Use Screams 3 Man Gutwren Category:Shows That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Shows That Use ELEPHANT - ELEPHANT TRUMPETING, THREE TIMES, ANIMAL Category:Shows That Don't Use Girl Screams Long Hi Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Nickelodeon Shows